Your Hand In Mine
by blueeyedinnocene3
Summary: Ever wonder why the turtles never celebrate any of the holidays in the TV show? Me too, so I decided to do just that. Based off the 2012 series and my story, You Were So Real, read how Kara and the guys celebrate holidays, get sick, etc. No action. Just FLUFFYNESS! HAHAHAHA! xD
1. Thanksgiving

Kara was walking around town noticing all the stores were beginning to set up and put out Christmas decorations.

"What the..it's not even Christmas yet..it barely turned November.." She let out a long sigh watching her breath become visible mist with the upcoming winter season. She tucked her chin under her hand woven scarf given to her by her mother last Christmas and closed her eyes tugging on her cap to fit comfy on her head while heading towards the park hearing the sound of crunching snow beneath her winter boots.

Stopping at a four way corner she looked up at the grey clouded filled skies watching the fallen snow in pure bliss. _"I can't believe it's almost been a year since I've met the guys, April...and Master Splinter. Time sure does fly by when you're having fun, huh?"_

A soft smile appeared on her face as she began to cross the street to the park.

_"So many new friends..so many adventures. I mean, who would of thought I'd be dating a mutant turtle?" _She let out a soft chuckle to herself though flushed at the memories that slowly flowed into her mind's eyes recreating those precious memories with such detail it was almost as if they had happened yesterday.

She looked up watching the couples young and old walking through the park enjoying being together in each others arms and it made her smile yet sad that she could never enjoy a walk in the park with him. "Donnie.." She spoke his name softly with such love and care she couldn't imagine life without him.

Nodding her head she decided to go visit him and his brother's before turning to leave but not without glancing at the couples giving them a smile hoping them the best and went on her way hugging her knee length, purple winter coat around her. _"Keep forgetting how much I hate the cold.."_

Upon arrival to the lair she was greeted with open arms, well, if that's what it's called at this moment.

"Kara!" The brother's shouted in unison crowding around her Leo and Raph patting her on the shoulder while Mikey gave her a hug with Donnie behind him trying to separate his brother and Kara so he could hug her. Kara giggled and pulled Donnie over to her, Mikey moving aside, and giving him a kiss making him smile his dorky smile.

"Glad you're here." Leo started.

"We were just about to call you! You see-" Raph continued but was interrupted.

"It's an emergency!" Mikey shouted flailing his arms to get her attention.

"Well, it's not that much of an emergency but we could really use your help if it's not too much to ask but-" Donnie added in

Kara's eyes switched from one brother to the next and so on as they all began talking at once making her feel light headed and dizzy. She blinked hearing a snap and looked over to see Master Splinter entering the room from the Dojo.

"Sons, that is enough!" He said with a stern voice causing the brothers to move away from her yet she could tell there was no anger in his voice.

"Um..what seems to be the problem, Master?" She asked slightly confused yet somewhat nervous thinking of weird scenarios in her mind involving solo missions or spying..and eventually getting caught and captured. She gulped rather loudly despite trying not to and watched as Master Splinter walked closer to her though it wasn't til he smiled at her that she knew it wasn't anything that serious causing her to relax and sigh in relief.

"As you know, my dear, winter is here..and this being the first year I had let my sons go topside..I am afraid we are not prepared for this winter. Because of the mutagen giving them human like bodies and minds they are able to go topside without the dangers of their cold-blooded origins yet they are more effected by it than you and me. So, in order for them to go topside I would like for you to look for clothing suitable for their size."

Kara nodded, listening to his explanation. _"That's understandable they're technically half human half turtle so, woah, wait wait..what?"_

"Wait...you want me to go clothes shopping for them?...For them?" She pointed at the guys looking from Master Splinter then to the guys just staring at them _"I'm so use to seeing them naked...I'm curious to see them in actual clothes."_ She sighed softly wishing she had her mother around to use her designing techniques on them. _"Well..they're not normal people..what size should I get?"_ She walked around them lifting Raph's arm to look at his muscles noticing they were bigger than that of his other brothers.

_"Muscle size..can't forget the shells.."_ She turned them around to get a look at their shells noticing Donnie's was somewhat smaller.

"What do you think, my dear?"

She looked over at Master Splinter then to the guys watching them get on their knees begging her with puppy eyes. She lowered her head in defeat with a smile on her face. "It's going to be a challenge but I accept it."

She crossed her arms watching the guys jump up in excitement high threeing themselves and went over to her trying to tell her what they wanted but she raised her hand to get them to quiet down.

"Look, how about I call you and take pictures to show you what I found? Just no fighting over them, ok?" She looked at them all and noticed Donnie was thinking.

"Hmm..hold on." He ran off into his lab leaving them all standing. "So, I'm guessing we should start with large or an extra large." She said out loud in thought poking at Mikey making him giggle.

Donnie came back holding something in his hand. "Here, I'll stick this to your cap so that you won't have to go through all that trouble and we can see it for ourselves." He said while sticking the mini camera he used for his spyroach on her cap but she took it off and placed it in her pocket. "Neat, I'll put it on when I get to the store. See ya later"

Stopping by her place first she went and picked up her purse but then a sudden thought occurred to her. "I can't be doing this by myself. I should get April to come help me...oh, wait..she's at school." A sly grin crossed her face as she lifted up her phone. "Not for looong." She said in a sing song voice.

Arriving in front of the school building she waited patiently for April and in just in a matter of seconds she came bursting through the door with a look of shock and dismay struggling to get her jacket on. "Kara! I'm glad you're here! My aunt is in the hospital! There has been a terrible accident!"

"April, calm down! It's going to be ok!" She said while placing her hands on her shoulder. "I'm here to take you to her right away" She gave her a gentle hug then ran off away from the school building her lips trembling while trying not to laugh.

"K-Kara..you're going to wrong way." April said in surprise but stopped when Kara let go and saw a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling at a time like this?!...Wait...she's not in the hospital is she?"

"Nope."

"You called saying all of that didn't you?" April crossed her arms her look of dismay turning to annoyance.

"Yep."

"Why?!" April yelled now hitting her, but not hurting her, making Kara laugh and shield her face with her arms.

"Calm down, April. I wouldn't have done all of this if it wasn't important." Once April was done she moved back and waited for her to continue yet still had a grumpy look on her face.

After the explanation April decided to, not that she had much choice in the matter, join her on this 'mission'.

"So, do you know what you're going to be getting them?" April asked putting her hands in her jacket pocket.

Kara sighed while lowering her head. "No, this would be a lot easier if I had my mother's talents..I'm just gonna wing it and guess on their sizes though it shouldn't be too hard since I can practically picture their bodies and build...shouldn't be too hard.._This is gonna be a disaster..."_ She pulled her cap over her eyes nervously but looked ahead seeing they were about to pass the park. Her eyes stared longingly at the couples inside the park wanting something like that for her and Donnie, just the two of them. She closed her eyes, ducking her head inside her scarf.

Seeing this, April looked from Kara, to the park, then back at her. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Kara said quietly making April think otherwise but pointed ahead at the store making Kara smile some and grab her hand, rushing towards it.

When they walked into the store Kara brought out the mini camera, putting it on her cap, before calling Donnie using her Bluetooth she forgot she had and tucked her phone away in her pocket.

"Donnie, you guys there?"

"Read you loud and clear,Kara. April? Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Heheheh...you see..I may have gotten her to out of school to help me" With the way the camera was moving he had to guess she was rubbing her head and hearing the nervous chuckle only made his point. He sighed but had a small smile on his and glanced over seeing his brothers enter the room.

"Guys, Kara's on the phone. She just entered the store."

"Put her on speaker." Leo said walking up beside him while Donnie pushed the speaker icon on his T-phone.

"Now, let's see...mens section.." Kara said aloud April right beside her.

"So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" April asked just as they found the mens section and began looking through the winter clothes raising them up for the guys to get their opinions on them.

"I dunno..It's usually just another day for me. My family would visit me a couple days afterwards and make Thanksgiving dinner then but..it doesn't really feel the same." Kara shrugs and looks over at her. "What about you?"

"Every year my father and I would visit our old summer home where I grew up and we would make it together but..I'm not sure either. My aunt isn't really into cooking so it's just up in the air."

Kara nodded and began to feel bad for April knowing she would have to spend the holidays without her father.

"What about you guys?" Kara asked over the phone.

"Pizza!" She could hear Mikey shout in the background.

She sighed gently smacking herself wondering why she had to ask but blinked in realization. "Wait, the pizza places are closed on Thanksgiving."

"What?!" Mikey shrieked over the phone causing her almost throw the Bluetooth across the store. "No pizza?! For a whole day?! That's horrible!"

"Ngh, Mikey..it's a holiday to spend time with family while stuffing your faces with home cooked meals. You've never celebrated Thanksgiving before?"

"Eheheh...the only thing we've eaten before going up to the surface was...algae and worms.." Leo muttered the last part making it hard for Kara to hear.

"What? What'd you say, Leo? I couldn't hear the last part." Hearing a long, heavy sigh on the other end she waited for his answer.

"Algae and worms..."

"Algae and worms?" Kara blinked in surprise looking off to the side in disbelief.

"Algae and worms."

"Well..um..that sounds...interesting"

"Enough with the boring talking already! This is getting us nowhere." Raph shouted getting irritated at how Kara was getting distracted.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, just trying to make a conversation. Now let's see.." She wandered towards the plus size clothing and held up what she could find but would always get a negative remark.

-30 minutes later-

She sighed in annoyance having looked through three racks of winter coats already. "For someone who doesn't wear clothing, AT ALL, you guys sure are picky..."

"Shh, Kara, people are looking." April said in a hush tone with her finger to her lips seeing a few customers staring at them with weird expressions on their faces.

"Well..they're being difficult.." She pouted but blinked when something caught her eye. "Hold up.." She walked over to a clothes rack in the far corner and found it full of brown hooded winter coats with fur on the inside and around the trimming. "This is interesting..April, try this on." She said while tossing it to her.

April blinked but nodded and put it on. "Wow, this is pretty comfy." She turned showing the guys the coat.

"What do you guys think?" Kara asked liking the look and feel of them herself.

"Eh, I don't know. They all look the same.." Leo said not too sure on how he felt about them.

"Hmm..I can see you guys wearing this. Just have to add your own touch to it and I can help with that. Just give it a try and if you don't like it I can always come back and trade it in. How about that?"

"Hmm...ok, I guess." Leo didn't want to make her feel bad since she was going through all this trouble just to get them clothes.

"I like them. I'm sure you'll make them look nice." Donnie said to her.

"Thank you, Donnie." She said with a smile and grabbed three more for them then went to find them some sweaters and pants.

-After purchasing said clothing-

"You guys sure to do like to stick with the colors of your masks. That's pretty cool." Kara said while walking side by side with April both of them carrying two bags each. "Hey, you wanna get something to eat, April?"

"Sure, how about going to Murakami's for some soup?"

"Hot soup sounds delicious right now. I'm going to let you guys go. See ya later!" She smiled and turned off the Bluetooth putting it away but forgot about the minicamera on her cap.

-At Murakami's-

"Mr. Murakami fire up the stoves cause I'm in need of some soup!" Kara shouted while bursting through the door.

"Hello Mr. Murakami." April smiled weakly at Kara's outburst before sitting down.

"Ah, my friends, what can I get for you today? The usual for you, Kara?" Mr. Murakami asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"A side order of that to go, please. For now some your special soup of the day will be fine."

"I'll have to same as well." April said stretching her arms.

While Mr. Murakami went to work on their orders Kara leaned back and played on her phone looking up recipes while chatting with April. _"So this is going to be the guy's first Thanksgiving and April is going to be without her dad..I have to do something for them all..I would hate to see them sad on a holiday like this..that's it!" _A look of realization came upon her face a wide grin appeared slowly on her face creeping April out. "Uh..whatcha thinking there, Kara?"

"Oooooohh, nothing." She said in a sing song voice but before April could ask her anything else Mr. Murakami brought out their food. "Mm, smells delicious." Kara said before she began eating not paying attention to April's suspicious look she was giving her before eating food as well.

Once they finished Kara paid leaving a generous tip for Mr. Murakami and handed April her doggy bag. "Here, this is for the guys. Can you take it to them for me, please? There are a few more things I need to do."

"Oh, um...sure." April took the doggy bag giving Kara the bags she was holding and watched her leave. "I wonder what she's up to..." She shrugged her shoulders and left for the lair saying her goodbyes to Mr. Murakami.

Arriving at the lair April noticed the guys were hanging out in the living room doing their own thing. "What, no training today?" She asked setting the food down. Mikey's head popped up from behind his comic book and sniffed the air. "Is that Pizza Gyoza?"

"Uh, yeah Kara got it. I'm guessing she gets it for you guys often?"

Mikey started munching happily on some Pizza Gyoza. "Mhmm!"

"Yeah, she does it every time she goes to Murakami's even though she doesn't have to." Donnie said coming from the kitchen with a glass of water blushing at how Kara takes care of them but blinks hearing a beep coming from his computer.

"Oh, I guess she left the mini camera on." Donnie said going over to his computer and went to turn it off but was stopped by April. "Hold on, let's see what she's up to." She said with a smile her eyes filled with curiosity. "Um..b-but what if she's..you know..in the shower or..or..yeah" His face turned so red remembering the time they caught her in nothing but a towel. "Alright, I'll look first and if she is then I'll turn it off, Ok?" She smiled and clicked on the video to view it on full screen.

"She's...watching a video on sewing?" April said in surprise but jumped hearing Kara yell out in pain. Everyone gathered around the computer watching her sew a patch that looked like two sais crossing over one another onto one of the jackets. All of them able to hear Kara mumbling angrily under her breath.

"Stupid needle..giving me trouble on Raph's jacket..it would be his giving me trouble." They could see she had band-aids all over her hand from poking herself with the needles and everyone blushed at how hard she was working for them.

"There, all done! Yes!" Kara shouted with excitement before putting his outfit together alongside everyone elses and put them in boxes and inside her backpack. She glanced over in the kitchen where a bunch of grocery bags sat on the counters and table. "Huh, that's a lot of food. I wonder what she's going to do with all of that food." Leo thought a loud.

"Well, Thanksgiving is only two days away. Her family must be coming over. She had this excited look on her face when we were at Murakami's I guess she'll be making it for them." April said closing Donnie's laptop.

"Kara's..cooking?" Donnie went into a daze remembering the first time she cooked for them and smiled imagining her wearing an apron and cooking for him making him giggle like a dork and blush.

"What?! We don't get to eat any of Kara's cooking?! Awwww, man!" Mikey said with a full mouth spitting chewed up Gyoza everywhere managing to get some on Raph who yelled out in disgust and smacked Mikey over the head. "Don't speak with your mouth full. It's disgusting.."

Kara walked inside the lair not long after that carrying a bag with their clothes in it and smiled at them. "Good, you're all together. Here you guys go." She said bringing out the boxes with each of their own set of clothes inside laughing at how they all came rushing over to her watching them grab at the boxes like children on Christmas day.

She walked over to April leaning against the couch and watched them change into their clothes. "I couldn't find any shoes for you all, sorry guys." She scratched her cheek April noticing the multiple band aids on her fingers and smiled softly at her.

"Woah, these are awesome!" Mikey shouted running to go find a mirror to look at himself with.

"I do admit, they are rather comfortable." Leo said running his hand over the sleeve of his jacket and blinked, seeing a patch of two katana's crossing over another just above the left side of his chest. "Wow, did you do this?"

Kara nodded with a smile. "That's why it took a little longer for me to get here. What do you guys think?" She leaned forward with a large smile on her face excited to know what they thought.

"It restricts my reflexes..how do you fight with this on everyday?" Raph said with a disgruntled look while trying to move in the clothes.

"It's not tight is it?" Kara asked standing up and going over to him to make sure she got the right size. Leo nudged Raph in the side giving him a look then nodded his head towards her seeing her face was full of worry. Raph blinked before shaking his head. "No, they're fine, really!"

"They're just not use to wearing clothes. Give it time, Kara." April said with a reassuring smile.

"W-What do you think, Kara?"

Hearing Donnie speak she turned around to look at him and blinked in surprise, her face beginning to feel warm seeing him fully clothed for once. "_Oh my god, he's hot!"_ She screamed inside of her head staring at him for the longest time, frozen in place, her face feeling like it was on fire.

"Are you ok, Kara?" Donnie asked with concern yet a hint of confusion. She could only nod her head before turning around and wiping the side of her mouth feeling drool starting to slide down the side.

When all the guys were next to each other she blinked in surprise at how handsome they were.

"Wow! You guys look great!" April shouted with a big smile on her face going over to them and watching Mikey pose funny making them both giggle.

Donnie walked up beside her and took her hand leading her off to the side. "We all can't thank you enough for everything you do for us." He looked down shyly, his cheeks turning pink, running his thumb over her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

Watching him get all shy it made her smile. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys, specially for you Donnie." She said softly with a pinkish tint to her cheeks imagining them walking hand in hand through the park enjoying the scenery and each others company. She sighed softly wishing it was a reality but shook her head. _"Can't think like that. You're suppose to be happy the holidays are coming up." _

"So what're we waiting for?! Let's go topside!" Raph shouted in excitement making the others join in and run off towards the exit.

"Aren't you coming, Kara?" Donnie asked her looking over at her.

"Hmm? Oh, no, not this time. I'm going head home and talk to my parents about them coming to visit for the holiday. I'll stop by later though." She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving back home.

"What about you, April?" She could hear Leo talking to April.

"I have homework to do. Sorry, guys. Kara, wait up!" She shouted making Kara stop and turn around to see April running up to her. "I'll keep you company til I get to my place."

"Why not bring your homework over to mine so we can hang out some more?"

"Sure, just have to make sure my aunt is ok with it." April said with a smile making Kara happy.

They went their separate ways, Kara going to her place and April to hers. Once she was inside her place she took off her coat and boots before changing to more comfortable clothes. Walking into the kitchen she puffed her cheeks at all the food. "Now...how am I going to get all of this to the lair and cook it without them noticing?" She thought out loud while tapping her index finger to her chin but blinked when she heard a knock at her front door.

"Come in." She said still staring at all the none frozen foods. "Hey, Kara. Oh, so your parents really are coming down on Thanksgiving, huh?" She heard April say before she walked to her side to look at all the food she purchased.

"There is a lot of stuff.." April said noticing a couple of recipes on the counter. You're making everything home made?! When did you learn to cook?" April said, her voice filled with surprise.

Kara blushed while rubbing the back of her head. "I've..been taking cooking classes whenever you're at school and the guys have training. I didn't want to tell anyone cause it's embarrassing.."

"How can it be embarrassing? You're doing all of this for your family? That's amazing! You must really care for them to do this all by yourself." April said while looking through the recipes. Kara had a small smile on her face letting out a soft sigh. "I do."

Suddenly, a light bulb lit up above her head giving way for a sly smile. She walked over to April, putting her arm around her shoulder, her smile gone, a look of worry placed there instead. "I'm trying to surprise them but they're coming over tomorrow and I don't have a lot of room to put it all away..do you think you could help me take it to the lair? I'm sure the guys won't mind me keeping it there til I take it back to cook. Will you help me?"

Before April could open her mouth Kara smiled wide, raising her hands in the air. "Great! I'll call them to see if I can borrow the Shellraiser. You stay here and I'll go get it since I have more experience in driving, no offense." She said with a nervous smile making April raise a brow at her but shrug and nod. "None taken. Ok, I'll wait here for you then."

Kara nodded, beginning to put her shoes on, leaving her winter pajamas on, and grabbed her coat before running to the door. "Wait!" April shouted from kitchen before running around to catch up. "Here, you forgot this." She said with a small smile tossing Kara's cap to her, which she caught with ease before placing it on her head.

"Thanks!" She said with a sheepish grin before running out the door immediately calling Donnie.

"Hey, Kara! Where are you?! You're missing a great time!" Donnie said with excitement making Kara giggle. "I'm heading back to the lair. I was wondering if I could borrow the Shellraiser for a little bit?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. For what?"

"I bought too many groceries for my family and I ran out of space..could I put what I have left in your kitchen? Just til Thanksgiving! Please?" She pouted her lip over the phone and she could hear Donnie sighing but knew he was smiling. "Alright, I'll let the others know. You should really come over. We're at the park and no one is bothering us!"

"Wait, what? You're at the park?...With people there?!" Kara's eyes pop out of her sockets wondering what they're thinking.

"Yeah! No one is bothering us they can't see us behind our winter clothes!" She sighed in relief and smiled at his excitement. "Alright, I'll join you after I finish this, ok? I'll bring April with me as well." She hung up and smiled thinking this plan was going smoothly and jogged over to a manhole, making sure no one was around, before climbing down the ladder.

"I'm surprised it doesn't get as cold down here." She thought aloud running towards the lair spotting the Shellraiser parked near the garage and smiled. "Haha, found ya!"

She ran up to it pushing a button to open the doors and went straight to the driver's seat. "Ok, he has to have a spare key around here somewhere.." She looked everywhere she could think of where he would hide the spare key but pouted finding it nowhere in sight. She plopped down onto the driver's seat and glanced upwards at the sun blocker shield thing and raised a brow at the thought. "Naaah, he wouldn't.." She blinked and reached up, pulling it downwards, and low and behold, the spare key fell right into her lap.

"How original, Donnie.." Her voice full of sarcasm before placing the key in the ignition and turning it on.

"Ok, ok, stay calm. It's just like riding a bike...a large, well protected, tank bike...yeah.." She breathed in deeply to calm herself before pressing her foot gently against the gas pedal hearing the cracking of the electricity from the Shellraiser to the tracks as it began to move.

"Good, good. Not bad." She said with a smile happy that no one was around to see her doing this but then a thought occurred to her. "No one is here to tell me what to do.." Suddenly, the Shellraiser accelerated quicker than normal causing her to freak out. "What the? What's going on?! Why is it speeding?!" She yelled out while moving her foot to push the brake but noticed the wall she goes through was coming up ahead. "Alright, gotta get my keys and push the button." She dug into her pockets but couldn't feel them making her start to panic more. "I left them?!" She screamed and ran to the back of the van to Donnie's post and looked at all the buttons and knobs.

"..."

She screamed while slamming her hand against every one of the buttons the Shellraiser lighting up and music blaring til finally, the door opened and the van flew out, the wheels automatically switching for the road. Running to the front she slammed the breaks, clutching the wheel for dear life and panting heavily with her shoulders tense.

"Ok...that..wasn't so bad." She lowered her head onto the wheel and let out a loud groan. _"I survived!" _She celebrated inside her head. "Now, just gotta make it to the hotel and so forth."

Nodding to herself she followed her common sense, and some lessons from Casey Jackson, and it wasn't as bad on the street than on the tracks she was getting the hang of it.

Stopping at a red light she called April to let her know she was in the Shellraiser and that she would arrive there in a few minutes.

"Oh, and the guys are at the park. Apparently, them wearing clothes is like camouflage. No one notices what they are."

"Really? Who would of thought thick clothing is all they needed. Alright, see you in a few." April giggled before hanging up the phone.

Kara smiled and rounded a corner thinking her wish could come true. She sighed softly and before she knew it she was at the hotel.

April was outside carrying some bags with her which made Kara smile. She walked out just as April walked up to the van. "You didn't have to start without me."

"Eh, I finished my homework just in time so it's cool."

"Alright, I'm going to change real quick and then I'll join in." Kara grinned and ran inside using the elevator to reach her floor jogging inside and immediately going to her room to change back into her winter clothing.

Once she was finished she went right to work carrying most of the heavy stuff and lastly the turkey and cold/frozen items. She let out a sigh of accomplishment and smiled at how quick they were able to get it done, giggling at April who was panting from the run back and forth from her place to the van. "That was a work out." She said between every breath making Kara grin at her. "Could of been worse but come on we're not done. Luckily, the lair is just a few feet from the tracks so it won't be so difficult to put them away." Kara smiled and went to the driver's seat turning the van on and driving off to their destination.

Arriving at the lair, the Shellraiser's doors opened revealing April clinging to the chair she was buckled to and Kara rubbing the back of her head. "Guess I still have a long way to go." She laughed nervously before clearing her throat then getting up. "Well...better put all of this away." She grabbed what she could and began finding a place to put everything letting April come to on her own knowing she wasn't the best driver around.

She had gotten halfway through the groceries when April finally walked out of the Shellraiser back to her senses. "Sorry about that April. Guess I should of warned you I still have ways to go on perfecting my driving." She gave her a weak smile as April entered the kitchen with two bags in hand.

"It's ok. You just...surprised me is all." April said with a smile of her own. Kara sighed softly but smiled at how understand and accepting April was. _"I'm so lucky to have friends like her.."_ She looked down smiling to herself but blinked when she felt tears in her eyes. Shaking her head she turned back to April giving her a wide grin and pumped her fist. "Come on, we better hurry before the guys have all the fun!" She said with excitement her hands a blur as she put away what was left of the groceries.

"Hopefully Mikey won't get into all of it." She said glancing back to the lair while stepping inside the Shellraiser. She blinked when she saw April standing a few feet from it with her eyes closed. "Uh..you ok,April?"

"Just preparing myself for the ride to the park is all."

Kara blinked in surprise but when April opened one eye and smiled at her Kara grinned in return. "Ha, hilarious O'Neil!" She chuckled and walked inside April not far behind her.

"Ok, the park isn't too far.." Kara said to herself her eyes lowering in thought. April recognized it was the same look from before and walked up to the front, clutching the security line. "Is something wrong, Kara? You've been acting different everytime you hear about the park."

Kara glanced at her and pouted knowing she couldn't keep things from her. "Earlier today I was walking through the park and...I watched all these couples holding hands and just enjoying each others company...I thought it would be nice to do that with Donnie. Now that I know he can actually be in public cause of the clothes..I..I want to try it. Does that seem weird?" Kara looked at her wanting to know her brows lifting in a worried expression.

"No, it means you care about him a lot to want to do that with him. It's cute." April smiled at her making her blush. She turned her attention back to the road parking the Shellraiser just outside the park and turned it off. "We're here." She said with a small smile feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"We better go find the guys. They shouldn't be too far off." She said hugging her coat close to her while waiting for April to get off before walking into the park to look for them. Heading towards the middle of the park Kara sighed loudly not finding them anywhere in sight. "Maybe I should of called them..probably would of been smarter..."

She reached inside her pocket and took out her phone going to call Donnie's number when she heard someone say, "Kara!" Blinking in surprise that someone knew her name she looked around wondering who it was before she let out a yell of surprise, falling backwards into the snowy ground having been hit in the face with a snowball.

Hearing the all too familiar laugh of Mikey's she growled in anger before standing up, making herself a snowball, and looked around for him but couldn't see him or the others.

"No fair! You can't use your ninja skills out here!"

"Haha! You'll never be able to find us!" Mikey shouted with glee before throwing another one hitting her in the arm. "Ha! Doctor Aimingstein is two for two!"

She grinned and closed her eyes waiting patiently for him to make a move. Hearing the sound of crunching snow she immediately turned around, throwing the snowball to her right, hitting Mikey square in the stomach, the force of her throw causing him to fall over.

"Good throw dudette.." He groaned making Kara grin in triumph. "I've been playing this game longer than you have, buddy." She chuckled before going over to him and helping him up.

"Hopefully we didn't arrive too late." She grinned at the others but noticed their tired expressions.

"..We arrived too late didn't we?" Her voice lowered with each word disappointment clear on her face.

"Sorry, Kara we're just not use to the cold just yet. We can try again tomorrow?" Donnie said with a small smile on his face. Kara sighed softly but smiled, nodding to his idea. "Yeah...I guess. Well, come on, I'll take you guys home it is getting late." She put her arms around Donnie and Leo leading them to the Shellraiser.

"Will you be ok to drive, Leo?" Kara asked nervous about driving them back to the lair. "I'll be fine, Kara. Besides, I have to get you home anyways so you can celebrate Thanksgiving with your family. I'll drop you off first then April."

"Thanks, Leo." She smiled and gave him a gentle hug before standing beside Donnie giving him a kiss on his pinkish cheeks leaning her head against his. "I'm glad you guys had fun."

Once they dropped her off she waved bye to them before she walked into the hotel to retire for the night. "It's gonna be a loooong day tomorrow.." She said softly while setting her alarm for three in the morning the next morning.

Changing into her night clothes and hopped into bed. "See you in the morning guys." She said with a soft smile before closing her eyes to sleep.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

She groaned out loud and looked over at her phone, squinting at the light, seeing it was in fact three am. "Thanksgiving Day.." She groggily said before shutting her alarm off on her phone and climbed out of her comfortably, warm bed to wake herself up for the day's events by washing her face and brushing her teeth. Changing into her day clothes she wondered to herself if she should make herself some coffee but shook her head walking out the door and out of the hotel.

"Oh my g-g-god it's f-f-f-free-freezing!" She hugged herself tightly hoping to get some warmth for it while pacing herself to the nearest manhole. "Not s-s-s-surpris-s-sing no one is-s-s o-o-outside.." She said to herself while climbing down the ladder wanting to run to the lair but couldn't find the energy to move faster than what she already was.

Eventually making it to the lair she quietly climbed over the railing making sure not to wake anyone up. Feeling relief at the warm temperatures inside the lair she began taking off her winter coat, boots, and gloves.

She went into the kitchen and turned on the stove before sneaking into each of the guy's and Master Splinter's room making sure they were sound asleep. Nodding to herself she went back into the kitchen and washed her hands before getting started on cooking.

-Three Hours later-

Donnie's

Kara and him were playing in the snow at the park having a great time. They were giggling and laughing together while throwing snowballs at one another then went on to make a snowman. They were working together to make it and he would glance at her every now and then just watching her smile and laugh having fun with him.

Once they put the finishing touches on the snowman she leaned her head against his shoulder to look at their creation Donnie putting his arm around her. He looked down at her and she up at him with a smile on her face. She leaned upward to him closing her eyes and slowly puckering her lips for a kiss. He blushed deeply before closing his eyes and doing the same and when they were just inches from each other he heard Mikey's voice.

"Donnie. Donnie wake up."

He opened his eyes and saw Mikey's face in the place of Kara's telling him to wake up again making him scream and snap out of his dream with a start, yelling in surprise and falling out of his bed.

Mikey blinked in surprise taking a step backwards just before Donnie fell. "Dude, you look like you had a nightmare.."

"It was in the end..." Donnie said sitting up while rubbing the back of his head. He let out an annoyed sigh and looked up at him. "What do you want?" He looked over at his clock and groaned softly. "It's not even six thirty yet."

"I know I know" Mikey said nervously "I went to go use the restroom and I saw the light on in the kitchen and I heard noises! I had a nightmare that started out like that and when I went into the kitchen to look it was Justin from TCRI! He made us pancakes but when I went to try them they were awful and I ended up throwing up and when he saw that I guess he got offended and became really angry and ate me! I don't want to go in there alone..Please come with me to see."

Donnie let out another sigh while shaking his head. "Fine..give me a moment." He stood up and put on his mask and brought out his staff. "Ok, let's go."

They left his room in time to see Leo and Raph walking out of their rooms. "You guys hear that?" Leo asked looking towards the kitchen but blinked in surprise to see Master Splinter at the entrance to the kitchen.

They ran over to him and blinked in surprise at what they were watching

It was Kara cooking in their kitchen! She was stirring something over the stove and she looked as exhausted as they had felt last night.

"Did..did you know about this, Sensei?" He asked softly in amazement while looking up at Master Splinter who had a soft look on his face.

"No, Donatello, I did not." He whispered

Donnie heard her yell in surprise but quickly cover her mouth so she wouldn't wake them and saw her hand was shaking. Squinting his eyes he blinked in surprise seeing she had cut her finger. He went to go help her but was stopped by Master Splinter's hand on his shoulder.

"Sensei?" "It is clear she wants to surprise us by making us this food lets not ruin all the hard work she has done for us. She will be fine now off to bed." He ushered them away from the kitchen quietly to not alarm her of their presence but they couldn't go back to sleep.

Donnie laid on his bed wide awake going over the scene of watching her cooking. He closed his eyes breathing in the smell of the cooking turkey and foods she was making and let out a soft sigh a smile crossing his face. _"She does so much for us..."_

Kara's P.O.V

It was around eleven in the morning when everything was finally completed. Kara let out a loud sigh with a huge smile on her face satisfied at how everything turned out.

Breathing in the smell she glanced towards the entrance to the kitchen wondering why she hadn't seen any of them enter the kitchen knowing they were able to smell the food cooking but shrugged it off and began to set the table. She yawned loudly but shook her head trying to keep herself awake. "Gotta stay up..just for the whole day..I should of made myself some coffee.." She groaned softly knowing she should of listened to her gut.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something.." She thought out loud while adjusting the large servings of sides to make room for the turkey. Looking at her work she nodded in approval her smile returning before deciding to wake the guys up first, going to Master Splinter's room.

Glancing at the Dojo she smiled at all the memories of training with the guys and helping April learn some new techniques along with Master Splinter's training. _"April...April?...APRIL! I GOTTA TEXT HER! SHE NEEDS TO BE DOWN HERE TOO!" _She began to panic almost forgetting about her best friend and send her a quick text for her to come down to the lair immediately no questions.

Hearing the notification that she received a text she quickly checked and saw it was April that responded with a "Ok..? I'll be down there in 15 minutes.."

She felt bad for waking April up so early but she had to be apart of this. She let out a soft sigh before stepping forward to Master Splinter's room.

She slowly slid his sliding door to the side just enough for her to walk in calmly and saw him meditating in the middle of his room. She let out a deep sigh before walking to the center of the room where he was and bent down on her knees in front of him.

Waiting patiently for him to notice her presence her eyes began to get heavy but snapped out of her sleepy state when she heard him speak, "Good morning miss Kara. What are you doing this early in the morning?"

She closed her eyes, bowing her head respectfully, and smiled at him. "It is Thanksgiving Day Master and I prepared lunch for you and the others. It's ready and since you are the..man of the house I thought it best to wake you up first." She let out a soft chuckle at the expression and he smiled at her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, my dear. I am honored and grateful to have you be apart of my families life."

She gave him her sheepish grin, her cheeks having a tint of pink to them, before bowing her head again. "I am honored to know you and your sons, Master. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you all." She blinked in surprise when he pulled her into a fatherly hug but smiled, hugging him in return.

"Now, go wake up the others. I am sure they will be dying to eat." He chuckled standing up and helped her up as well. "Yeah!" She said excitedly walking out of his room.

The first room she went into was Donnie's. She saw him sitting at his desk writing in a notebook. Curious, she gently knocked on his door and saw him glance her way. "Good morning Kara you're here surprisingly early." He said with a gentle smile. "Have you been up all night?" She asked noticing he had his mask on. "Hmm? No.." He raised his hand to his head rubbing the back of it then remembered he always took off his mask before going to sleep. _"Forgot to take off my mask!"_

"I hope you're not lying to me, Donnie." She pouted her lips before walking further into his room. "What are you working on?"

Donnie nonchalantly closed his notebook and shrugged trying to hide his blushing face. "Oh, you know, a few notes for new inventions and ideas. Want to see?"

Kara shook her head. "No thanks, maybe another time." She gave him a weak smile knowing she wouldn't be able to understand any of his notes but leaned forward a little in excitement. "I actually have something to show you and the others but you're gonna need to be blindfolded." She said before turning his mask around to cover his eyes.

"What the, hey, come on!" Donnie chuckled making her smile while helping him up and out of his room to the dining room. He breathed in the smell of the foods she made and smiled. "Mmm, what is that delicious aroma?" He asked curiously even though he knew. "You'll have to wait til I get the others.

Kara wondered if they were up to something each of them seemed obedient to her trying to surprise them usually Leo would be somewhat hesitant and Raph would plainly not want to oblige yet both of them let her blindfold them and lead them out to the diningroom.

She lined them all up, Master Splinter right beside Donnie. "Ok, you guys can move your masks in three.." She backed up from them with a large smile on her face. "Two.." She ran into the kitchen getting the hot and fresh turkey out of the oven and paced herself to the table, placing it down where she had made space. "One...open!"

Once they all fixed their masks to where they could see she had her arms wide open at the large lunch she made them "Happy Thanksgiving!" She shouted with so much glee it felt like it was Christmas to her.

The guy's eyes grew wide at all the food she made by herself, even Master Splinter was surprised but it turned to a soft, caring look.

"Woah..." Donnie started.

"You did all of this?" Leo said next

"...For us?" Raph joined in

"YOU'RE AWESOME, KARA!" Mikey said lastly before running up and hugging her. "No one has ever done this for us!"

" 's with all the screaming this early...guys?"

It was April. Kara's smile grew wider before she placed her finger to her lips and motioned for everyone to sit down, walking outside to the livingroom to greet April.

"Morning, April. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Kara? Happy Thanksgiving. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?"

"April April April." Kara started, chuckling softly while putting her arm around her shoulder and leading her to the dining room. "I am with my family." She said softly before leading her inside to see Master Splinter at the head of the table, Leo and Raph on one side of the table, and Donnie and Mikey on the other.

April's eyes widened in surprise and looked from Kara to the others. "But how?"

"Kara made all of this!" Mikey shouted making April go into full shock. "What?!"

"Haha, yeah! Been up since three this morning cooking for you guys. It's not fair that none of you get to enjoy this holiday without enjoying some good home cooked meals." She said looking over at the guys, "Or family.." She turned to April her expression changing to sadness, "So I decided that I would do it for you all...you guys have been there for me more than you realize..I'm happy to have you guys in my life." She laughed softly feeling tears in her eyes.

April smiled at her, rubbing her eyes to hide the tears that were coming and hugged her. "Thank you, Kara." She said softly giving her a gentle squeeze.

"You're welcome! Now, let's eat!" Kara shouted the guys whooping and hollering with her before they all began to get what they wanted, Master Splinter cutting the turkey for them all.

Kara was taking pictures of them eating and having a good time.

Mikey was stuffing his face with everything he could get his hands on while Raph was trying to beat him to it, yelling at Mikey for hogging all the food they ended up almost choking on their food. Kara laughed making sure to take pictures of every moment before tackling the food as well, smacking Mikey's hand whenever he tried to take her food.

April, Leo, and Master Splinter were calmly eating but she could tell they were having a good time. They ate for hours til finally everyone was full and happy.

There was a Marathon of Leo's favorite space show and it seemed he, along with Master Splinter, were the only ones who were strong enough to overcome the power of the turkey, which happens to make people sleepy.

Kara was the first one to pass out. Donnie saw her asleep on the couch and smiled softly laying a blanket over her and gave her a gently kiss on her forehead.

April noticed this and smiled taking a large step to Donnie. "You know, there is a way for you to repay Kara for what she has done." She said with a sly smile before whispering in his ear.

Donnie blushed looking from April then to Kara. "She..she really wants to do that? With me?"

April nodded, smiling. "She told me that she's been wanting to do that ever since winter started but she was too shy to ask I guess. Sooo, why not go tonight? Just the two of you? I'll distract the others for ya." She gave him a playful wink before walking away. Donnie looked down at Kara's sleeping form and gave her another soft smile gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "I will."

-Later that evening-

Kara woke up feeling alive and fresh. "Oh, that was a great nap." She said while stretching her arms over her head. She looked around noticing no one was around. "Did I miss the party?" She blinked noticing it was darker than usual. "Geez, what time is it?" She asked out loud while picking up her phone.

"Eight thirty pm?! I slept the whole day! Where is everybody?!" She stood up but noticed she had a few text messages and read through them. "Family saying Happy Thanksgiving..better respond back." She quickly texted them back explaining she had Thanksgiving at a friends and ended up sleeping the rest of the day.

Once she pressed send she went to the other text message and saw it was from Donnie. "I guess they are out on patrol or something.." She thought before opening the text.

"Kara, when you read this, meet me at the park."

"Well, that's different.." She blinked in surprise but shrugged it off and went to put her coat on. "_Wonder what he wants to do? Probably play in the snow since we didn't get to last night. That'll be fun..wait...what if..what if we get to walk in the park alone?" _Her eyes shined with anticipation and she hurriedly put her boots on before running out the lair to the park.

Watching lines and lines of people waiting outside stores and shops for Black Friday she knew the park would be empty giving them, as well as the guys if they are there, a chance to have fun without her getting nervous of them getting caught.

She nodded to herself and quickened her pace soon arriving at the entrance to the park. Panting short clouds of cold mist from her breath she quickly took out her phone and texted him that she was here before walking inside in search for him.

Finding him in the center of the park surrounded by trees she squinted her eyes wondering if it really was him since his back was to her. "D-Donnie?" She yelled out his name walking closer and when he turned around, sure enough, it was Donnie. She sighed in relief and ran up to him.

"Am I too late? Where are the others?" She asked looking around curiously.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, it's just us. I...I have a surprise for you." He said with a smile before bringing out a remote and pushing a button.

All of a sudden lights flashed on all over the trees surrounding them. Her eyes widen in awe a smile crossing her face. "Wow..it's beautiful." She said softly in amazement. "You..did this for me?" She blinked feeling him wrap his arms around her from behind. "April told me the one thing you wanted..I wish you would of told me sooner. I would of been more than happy to do this with you." He said softly, his cheeks blushing red.

She smiled, blushing just as red but had a smile on her face. "I'm happy we can do this. I would have asked but..the one time I could you were tired and I didn't want to bother you."

"Well...we are alone now..so? How about it?" He asked rubbing the back of his head in shy nervousness.

Kara giggled, turning around to face him. "Of course I will." She said with a large smile before kissing him.

She blinked feeling something cold fall on her nose and looked up to see snowflakes falling from the sky. "Beautiful." She smiled while holding her hand out to grab a snowflake. Donnie smiled at her before taking her hand in his and walking down the tree lit path her head against his shoulder, enjoying his company.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh my gosh! I am finally finished with my first written on my own story! Ahh, I'm so excited! Took me forever! I hope you all enjoy it, despite how late it is..I didn't have internet when I wanted to post it but here you guys go. Despite it being late I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving (and to those who went) Happy Black Friday..bless you, my friends xD Please ratecomment! All feedback is appreciated! :D **


	2. Christmas

"Rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop." Kara sang along with the radio while putting up decorations on her newly placed Christmas tree in the corner of the livingroom.

"Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop." She pauses, arms full of silver garland tinsel, before continuing to sing beginning to unravel the garland to wrap around the tree. "Rockin' around the Christmas tree let the Christmas spirit ring. Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling." She began climbing onto the step stool she had to reach the middle and top of the tree. "You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear:"

She jumped off the step stool raising her arms to the side. "Voices singing let's be jolly! Deck the halls with the boughs of holly." She sang out loud while doing the infamous Elvis Presley move before continuing to decorate not noticing the guys climbing inside through the balcony, wearing their winter gear obviously.

"Rockin' around the Christmas tree have a happy holiday. Everyone's dancing merrily in the new old fashion way." She was shaking it while untangling the lights not able to hear the guys snickering at her for she was enjoying the music too much.

Once the lights were untangled she began to wrap them around the tree starting from then moving on up climbing onto the step stool. "You will get a sentimental feeling when you heaar: Voices singing let's be jolly. Deck the halls with the boughs of holly. Rockin around the Christmas tree have a happy holiday."

She had just reached the top and had a big smile on her face knowing the song was just about to finish and wanted to do another jump down. "Everyone dancing merrily in the new. old fashion woooah!" She took a too wide of a step backwards and began to fall backwards down to the floor. She clenched her eyes shut waiting for the impact but Donnie was quicker and caught her in his arms down on one knee, looking down at her.

Kara blinked her eyes open feeling someone had caught her and saw Donnie. She smiled wide but her happiness turned to confusion. "Donnie!...When did you get here?"

"Um..just now." He averted his gaze his cheeks flushed a soft pink. She blinked at his reaction and looked over at the others to see them averting their gaze Raph and Mikey looking as if they were holding back laughter and Leo trying to act innocent. She let out a heavy sigh, blushing dark red.

"..You guys saw me, didn't you?"

That was when Raph and Mikey couldn't hold it in anymore and exploded in laughter both of them having to hold onto each other. She stood up glaring at them, her body shaking in anger, before walking over to them and raised her fists over their heads hitting them hard over the head and knocking them out cold a large green bump appearing on both of their heads.

Wiping her hands in satisfaction she turned over to Leo and Donnie with a smile on her face. "So, what brings you over here today?"

"We were going to go do some Christmas shopping. We were gonna ask if you wanted to come." Kara looked at Leo now noticing each of them was carrying a bag or two in their hands.

"Really? Where at?" Thinking they were either being brave or stupid enough to go into actual stores.

"Oh you know, the junkyard, places like that."

"You find stuff there?" She blinked in surprise while leaning against the step stool.

"Yeah, everything we own we found there. Most of it was broken but Donnie here was able to fix everything lickety split." Leo said while placing his hand on the now embarrassed Donnie.

"Heh, it was easy once I knew what the problem was." Donnie said while rubbing the back of his head. Kara smiled at him knowing full well what he was capable of. "That's amazing, Donnie! You never cease to amaze me. Sure, I'll come along I just need to finish decorating my tree. You guys wanna help?"

"Oooh! I wanna put up the star!" Kara yelled in surprise, falling over, when Mikey popped up beside her from out of nowhere. _"Guess I didn't hit him hard enough.."_ She rubbed the back of her head giving him a grumpy look but she smiled and got up. "Sure." She chuckled and went to pick up the ornaments when she noticed Raph starting to wake up. "Heh, have a nice nap Raph?"

He glared at her but blinked in surprise when she held out her hand to him. "Truce?" She gave him her childish grin which he returned with his own grin and took her hand standing up with her help. She handed him the box of ornaments. "We're finishing decorating my tree if you want to help."

"Eh, why not? Don't have anything else better to do." He walked over to the others and helped put up the ornaments. "You guys want some hot cocoa?" She asked while heading into the kitchen.

"Yes! With extra marshmallows!" Mikey shouted with excitement holding the star with care.

"You know, you could be helping us decorate." Raph glanced over at Mikey while placing an ornament on the tree.

"I am. I'm going to put the star on the top. I have to make sure nothing happens to the star." He said stroking the star happily.

Kara watched them from the kitchen and laughed softly watching Raph trying to take the star from the Mikey. She shook her head pouring the fresh, hot cocoa into four cups for the guys giving Mikey extra marshmallows.

"Wow, guys, the tree looks awesome!" She said in excitement setting the tray of cocoa cups on the coffee table. "Can't wait to light it up tonight." She offers the cups to everyone but blinks when Mikey doesn't take it. "Huh?"

"Shh, my time has come." Mikey says doing some stretches still holding onto the star. She was holding in her laughter while he did his stretches.

"Grrr..get it over with!" Raph shouted at Mikey getting annoyed at his antics. Kara chuckled and handed him his cup of cocoa. "Calm down, let him have his fun. You can put up the star on your Christmas tree however you want."

"What're you talking about? We don't have a tree."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaasp!" She stumbled backwards standing shocked at what he had said. "Impossible!"

"What? We live in the sewers with no money. We could never afford a tree..."

"That's the first thing we're gonna get then!" Kara said grabbing his shoulders. "We are going to get you guys a tree, some decorations, and then decorate the heck out of that tree!"

She ran into her room to get ready but noticed Mikey now popping his back and neck. "PUT THE STAR ON THE TREE ALREADY!" She shouted making Mikey throw the star in the air. He panicked, waving his arms in the air trying to catch it. She tensed up watching his hands catch nothing but air and when he finally caught it last minute she let out the breath of air she was holding. "No more funny business just put up the star, please." She groaned softly feeling as though she was going to have a heart attack.

When Mikey began to climb the step stool she had she went right back in her room to change.

"Good idea bringing the Shellraiser, Kara." Leo said upfront driving the Shellraiser though for the busiest time of the year there wasn't much driving.

"Well, it's going to be hard to carry a Christmas tree with just us through New York. Besides it's not like you guys can walk in the open during the day.." She said softly with a hint of disappointment in her voice, pouting.

"We're still mutants, Kara. No amount of clothing is going to change that." She heard Leo say. She sighed softly knowing what he said was true. "Yeah, I guess you're right.." She leaned back against the back of the van.

"So, where do you usually get your Christmas trees at?" Donnie asked curiously with a small smile hoping to try to cheer her up.

"Well..I bought a fake one at the store but I know a place to get real trees at." She got up and walked beside Mikey's area putting the directions into the computer. "Ok, Leo, follow these directions." She said excitement returning to her voice.

Stopping in a small corner that looked like an old playground in a large neighborhood Kara told Leo to stop the van. "Ok, we'll do the same thing we did for your clothes but this time for the tree. Sound good?" She placed the bluetooth into her ear looking over at the guys wondering if they had any objections to it but when she saw none she grinned before walking over to Donnie, who had one inside the Shellraiser for missions and gave it to her.

Placing it on her cap she walked out of the van to the small lot looking through each tree. "Sooo, do you guys want a big tree or a medium?" She asked running her hand through one of the branches and smiled at how it tickled her fingers. Breathing in the pine smell she sighed in content before wondering around some more. "You guys have a pretty big place so a big tree should do nicely."

"A big tree would be awesome!" Mikey shouted happily. "I can see it now." He said in awe and was most likely daydreaming about it leaving her and his brothers in the dark making her giggle.

"One question though: How are we going to pay for it? We don't have any money." Raph asked in his usual tone of voice.

"There's one, of many, advantages to having me as a friend." She started saying while walking around a particular tree. "One, of said many, is that I have a lot of money to spend so don't worry about costs just leave it to me." She pointed proudly at herself, a large grin plastered on her face.

"You don't have to buy us a tree. We'll manage like we do every year." Donnie said not wanting her to spend a lot of money on them.

"Nonsense! Everyone deserves a tree! Besides, I can finally use the money I've been saving up."

"What reason is that?" Donnie asked the question they were all thinking of.

"Making my friends happy, duh!" She shouted in excitement keeping the same grin on her face though it turned to a soft smile. _"I have friends to share with..."_

Shaking her head to get rid of the sad, mushy feelings she raised her head up before continuing the search.

Eventually finding the perfect tree, in Mikey's thoughts, she went over to the person running the little vendor thing and noticed he was asleep on the job. "Well, that's not good for business. Anyone can walk up to this place and steal a tree.."

Slamming her hands hard on the table she awoken the owner with a start. "Huh?! Whazzit?! Oh..what do you want kid?" He asked in a grumbling manner annoyed to have been woken up from his nap.

"Hi, I'm here to buy that tree over there." Showing the guy the tree by pointing it out she looked back at him and smiled. "So, how much is it?" The guy looked her over judging by how well dressed she was and healthy looking he grinned thinking he'd be able to get some good money off her. "That one will be eighty-nine dollars plus charge to load it onto your vehicle."

Everyone, including her, was in shock at the price. She narrowed her eyes at him knowing full well he was trying to scam her of her money. "I don't believe you. Lower it down to fifty." She said in a low, angry tone already this guy was trying to ruin her day.

"Hey, if you don't like my prices then beat it. I have more important things to do than argue with some snobby kid."

Her eyes widened at his insult. _"Oh. No. He. Didn't..." _She clenched her fist ready to punch the socks off him when she heard Leo break her train of action. "We don't have to get it here. We can go somewhere else." Leo said while trying to calm her down not wanting things to get ugly but blinked in surprise when he and his brothers saw her slam the money onto the table. "Keep the change..I can load the tree myself." She glanced his way while walking over to the tree.

She looked at it for a second before clenching her fist. _"I'll show you snobby kid!"_ Pocketing her cap so she wouldn't lose it she popped her knuckles before bending down to her knees and with a yell lifted the tree up with all her strength every one of the guy's, including the owners, eyes popped out of their sockets at the sight of her able to lift the tree on her own.

She grinned to herself able to feel his shock and began walking to the van. Seeing it in clear view she smiled thinking she was going to make it but her body betrayed her when she felt her knees begin to quiver, the anger and adrenaline leaving her.

"Oh...this was a bad idea..guys, if you're there, help me! I'm going down!" She yelled while her knees began to buckle but she held herself up with her will and strength though she could feel it fading.

Seeing her struggle just outside the van the guys hurried outside to help her Leo and Raph taking the tree from her and Donnie helping her up.

"What were you thinking?! You could of hurt yourself!" All three of them shouted in unison while Mikey was laughing. "That was great! Did you see his face?! His eyes were so wide they looked like golf balls!"

She looked at him for a moment before joining in with his laughing, soon the others laughing along with them, "Ok, ok I'll be careful next time, promise." She stretched her arms letting them take care of loading it on top of the van.

Walking into the van she plopped down onto the floor not wanting to admit that doing that was a huge mistake having it left her body noodle limp.

Driving back to the lair to drop off the tree she wondered to herself what sort of decorations to get when a sudden realization hit her. "Hey..I never asked you guys what you want for Christmas."

The Shellraiser broke to a sudden stop causing her to jerk forward a little and blinked wondering why Leo stopped the van all of a sudden. Looking up she jumped in surprise to see them all just staring at her. "...Why are you staring at me like that?" She ducked her head starting to feel alittle creeped out when she was suddenly bombarded with different gifts and ideas, all of them speaking at once making it rather difficult for her to hear any of them, their voices jumbling together, it started to give her a headache.

"Woah, woah! Sorry, I asked. Calm down guys, jeez you're gonna make my head explode. Alright, how about you write me a list?"

"Psh, why should I give you my list?" Mikey asked, arms crossed.

She sighed remembering he still believed in santa but smiled winking playfully at him. "Because my dad knows santa. I can give him the list to give to santa so you can get what you want. But you can't tell anyone! It's our secret." She pressed her index finger to her lip making Mikey's eyes sparkle in excitement. "Your dad knows santa!? That is so cool! I have a new respect for you, bra." He said putting his arm around her shoulder making her chuckle.

"Alright, that settles it then." Leo said in agreement before pulling up beside the lair. Kara was the first to leave wanting to greet Master Splinter while they guys unloaded the tree. "Hello, Master Splinter! Merry Christmas." She bowed her head respectfully to him, he doing so in return. "Merry Christmas, my dear. What brings you here this beautiful afternoon?"

"The guys want to take me Christmas shopping. Guess they need help with ideas or something." She rubbed the back of her head laughing softly and turned around hearing the guys walk in carrying the tree. "Ugh, this thing is so itchy!" Mikey said wanting to scratch the itchy areas but having his arms occupied he was doing a weird dance.

"Just set it down for now. We'll find a place once we get the decorations and go 'shopping'." She smiled watching them set it down and bowed her head to Master Splinter before running after the guys to the Shellraiser.

Arriving at the junkyard she blinked imagining muscular, scary looking guard dogs but...there was no one. "Huh, guess that's another false advertisement.."

"So, where should we star-"

"KARA'S COMING WITH ME!" All four brothers shouted in unison each of them grabbing at her arms pulling at her like a stretching toy.

"You can't take her, she's my girlfriend!" Donnie shouted at them all trying to pull her close to him. "So she should come with me!"

"Who cares?! I'm the oldest so she's coming with me!" Leo shouted next close to pulling her to him.

"But she knows santa! She has to come with meeee!" Mikey shouted using all of his strength to bring her to him.

"I don't have a reason but she's still coming with me!" Raph shouted close to yanking her from the others.

Kara closed her eyes starting to get annoyed. "Will you guys STOP IT!?" She shouted making them all freeze in place. "You're pulling so hard you're gonna yank my arms off and I need them! Ok, to make it fair, pick a number between one and a hundred. Closest number wins then so on and so forth. You will get two hours to shop with me. Ok, I'm ready."

Choosing the number fifty five she waited for them to pick their answers.

"Thirty two." Leo said with a confident smile.

"Sixteen! No wait, eighty seven! No, thirty...sevith..teen?" Mikey shouted."Gah, twoo many numbers to choose!"

"Fifty seven." Raph said.

"According to my calculations fifty fifty percent of it being an even or odd number and the most used numbers would be three, five.." Donnie rambled on making her sigh.

"Just pick a number already!" Raph shouted in annoyance.

"...seventy two.." He twiddled his fingers looking away.

"Wow, Raph wins. Number was fifty five. So first it's Raph, then Donnie, Leo, and lastly, Mikey. Good? Ok, let's go!" She grabbed Raph's arm and ran off a random direction everyone parting ways.

Each of them getting their two hours with her and finding some pretty awesome things, who knew people threw out some cool stuff. Driving back to the lair she watched them leave to their own rooms, probably to hide their gifts no doubt, so she waited in the livingroom going over what sort of gifts to give them and not long after they all came out with their Christmas lists. "Awesome." She said with a smile taking each of their lists and looking over them curiously before looking up at Mikey. "Ahem, I'll have my dad deliver them to Santa right away." She stands up and grins excitedly. "I'll come by later with some decorations for your tree."

"Wait, you don't need to buy us anything else, the tree is plenty." Leo says placing a hand on her shoulder. She sighs but nods. "Fine, I should have some left over from last year. I'll drop these off and get the decorations. No sweat." She says before running off.

On her way to back to her house she bumps into April carrying a lot of bags in each of her hands. "Oh, hey April. How's it going?"

"Hey Kara." She looked exhausted. "Just doing some Christmas errands for my aunt while trying to do some of my own. Everyone wasn't kidding when they said it was the busiest time of the year. What about you?"

"Just got back from getting the guys a Christmas tree. Gonna go home and get some decorations for the tree then do some shopping for them." She said while holding up their lists. "You look like you could use a break wanna come with me? I make a mean batch of cocoa." She said trying to get her to come along with her.

"Cocoa does sound good. Alright, fine, just let me drop these off at my aunt's and I'll meet you at your place."

"Awesome! See you then!" She ran off while waving bye to her.

Arriving back at her place she hid their lists to look at later thinking of going Christmas shopping tomorrow or something before she began looking through the guest closet for her old holiday decorations only to be bombarded from shoving anything she could fit in there.

"Ahhh!" She shouted just before boxes and bags fell on top of her. "Ugh..gotta clean up later.." She shoved everything off of her and began rummaging through everything til she eventually found them in a somewhat large crate. "You would be in the far back.." She grumbled to herself while opening it to see everything looked just as it did when she opened it last year. "Haha, sweet. This is going to be awesome." She said before picking up the crate and walking out of the room.

When she met up with April they headed straight to the lair and saw the guys in the livingroom with a bunch of art and crafts. "Whatcha guys doing?" She asked while walking up to them noticing they were making their own decorations and blinked in surprise.

"We've done this every year ever since we were little." She heard Mikey say while she set the bag down and picked up the paper tinsel they made. "This..this is pretty good. I..haven't done this since I was living with my aunt. Can I give it a try?" She sat down between Raph and Donnie and joined them in with April.

Kara noticed Raph seemed to have a knack for this and smiled before looking down at her own creation. _"Heh, could use more practice." _She laughed having a good time with them forgetting about the bag she brought.

Once they were finished they began putting their creations onto the tree. Standing back to look at their work she tilted her head to the side. "Hm...something is missing.." Her gaze wandered away over to her bag able to see the star poking out from the mouth and smiled, going over to it. "Almost forgot the most important part." She grabbed it, holding it out for them to see it. "It has a light bulb in the middle so when you turn it on it lights up. Like so." She said flicking the little switch in the back to turn it on.

The guys gasp in surprise as the star lights up making her smile. "So, who wants to put it on top of the tree?" She looked at them all and blinked when they just stared at each other. Opening her mouth to ask them if something was wrong she closed it when they turned to her and smiled.

"Well, why don't you put it on top?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Me?" Blinking in surprise.

"Yeah, you've done so much for us so..why not?" Donnie said with a blush.

She smiled and looked at the others wondering if they felt the same. When they nodded in agreement her smile grew bigger. "Awesome! Ok, I'm going to need a boost." Donnie helped her up with Leo, Mikey and Raph standing behind them in case she lost her balance and fell.

Placing the star on top of the tree she was lowered to the ground and stood back staring in awe at their work. "It's beautiful." She said with a soft smile. "Not bad for a couple of teenagers." She grinned looking over at April and the guys.

April looked down at her watch and sighed. "It's getting late guys, we should head home." She looked at Kara and smiled. Nodding to her she stretched her arms and yawned. "Yeah, we'll see you guys later!" April and Kara ran to the exit to return to her place.

"So, should we begin our Christmas shopping tomorrow? It's gonna be a loooong day." Kara said before parting ways with April for the night.

For the next couple days April and Kara shopped for their families and the guys while trying to hide their gifts every time they came over, it was exhausting.

"It's Christmas Eve.." She said with an exhausted sigh wrapping the last of the presents April right beside her. Falling on her back when she was done she took her cap off wiping the sweat from her forehead and looked up at April. "I don't want to see another present for another year." She laughed jokingly.

"You're gonna be disappointed then." April said with a chuckle before pointing at a small pile of gifts in the corner. "Nggggh, no moooore..." She groaned while curling into the fetal position and rocking herself side to side making April laugh. "We're almost done plus we have to deliver the presents to the lair before they wake up." April said before bringing the rest of the presents over. "You have so much energy, April." She pouted while lifting herself up.

-Christmas Eve Night-

Sneaking inside the lair with arms full of presents was nearly impossible for them to do, specially when they're friends with masters of ninjitsu and stealth but, miraculously, they managed to do so.

Both of them tired to no end they smiled at each other at their own work but blinked seeing a plate of pizza and milk near the tree for Santa. They both looked at each other with a soft smile on their faces and shared the slice. Kara drank the milk but immediately spat it back out with a look of disgust on her face. "Ugh, it's spoiled.." She whispered but blinked hearing movement in the lair. "Come on." She whispered before setting the glass back down and leaving pressing their backs against the wall and peeked over the side curiously.

It was Mikey walking out his room rubbing his eyes and blinked when he saw all the presents. "P-P-Presents?" He ran to one of them and saw the tag saying it was from Santa. "Santa? Gotta make sure.." He ran to the table and saw the pizza was eaten and the milk had been drank then spit out. "I knew he was real! Guys! Guys! Santa came! He's real!"

Both of the girls looked at each other suppressing a giggle and both went their separate ways to spend the holidays with their families.

-Christmas Day-

Kara decided to sleep in today knowing her parents wouldn't arrive til later and, well, after the last couple weeks of waking up early, carrying many heavy boxes, walking with said boxes and wrapping them all she could really use some sleep.

Hugging her pillow and nuzzling it to her face she had a smile on her face having a dream of food but jolted in her sleep hearing her phone beginning to ring. "Huh..?" She stared at her phone her eyes struggling to stay awake. "seven thirty...uugggggh!" She answered the phone already starting to nod off. "He-hello?" She cleared her throat trying to moisten her mouth feeling dry saliva on the side of her mouth.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Was what she heard Mikey say on the otherside of the phone. Throwing the phone away from her at the screaming but blinked her mind starting to wake up and she dove out of bed for her phone only to realize her mistake and fell to the floor. "Ugh, Merry Christmas Mikey.."

"COME OVER HERE SO WE CAN OPEN PRESENTS!"

"Mikey, please..please stop yelling. Give me a few minutes and I'll be over soon." She hung up the phone before he could yell and went limp on the floor just laying there for a couple minutes trying to wake herself up. "The floor feels so nice.' She said with a soft sigh beginning to close her eyes but snapped them open when her phone notified her of a text.

Beginning to get irritated she opened her phone and saw it was from Donnie, wishing her a Merry Christmas and that they'll see each other soon with a smiling picture of him wearing a santa hat. She smiled softly before forcing herself to stand up and walk to the bathroom to wake herself up and get ready.

Arriving at the lair she was greeted with excitement. "Kara! Santa came!" Mikey shouted jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas, which is what was happening right now. Laughing softly she let him drag her to the tree where there was an enormous pile of gifts for them the others looking through to find their present.

She snuck into the kitchen and began making them hot cocoa but blinked hearing someone enter. Turning around she saw Master Splinter and smiled, nodding her head to him. "Good Morning Master Splinter, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Kara. It seems we had a late night visitor stop by." Master Splinter stroked his beard in thought glancing at her curiously as she went back to making cocoa. "I've noticed. It looks festive out there." She tried her best to keep calm knowing full well she wasn't a very good liar and knew Master Splinter was, well, a Master. "I can't wait to see what they got." She went to turn around but felt his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, my dear child." He said softly kissing the top of her head making her blush but smile.

Bringing out the finished cocoa she set it down on the table near the couch and watched them open presents first, from one another, then from Santa. She smiled softly at their excitement while sipping her cocoa quietly smiling to them when they showed off their presents.

April arrived later on in the day with some more presents. April sat down beside Kara who offered her some cocoa before they turned to watch the guys with joy.

"So, do they know who its from?" April whispered to Kara while lifting the cocoa to her lips glancing at her curiously.

"Master Splinter does." She whispered back giving her the sheepish grin. "It's hard to hide anything from him but the others don't. Think it's best to keep it that way, specially with Mikey. Though I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually."

All throughout the rest of the day they made Christmas cookies, sat around telling stories while drinking hot cocoa til she got a call from her family saying they were in town.

"Well, guys, it's been fun. I'll see you guys later! Merry Christmas!" She went to run hoping to be the first one to her place but was stopped by Donnie.

"Wait! W-We have a gift for you..For everything you do for us all." The other brothers came up to her holding out a small box. Inside was a metal flower pin they made with different jewels fake and real making it sparkle and shine.

She gasps softly at it looking up at all of them. "It's beautiful..thank you." She hugs them all but noticed a mistletoe above them and laughed before giving Mikey and Raph a kiss on the cheek, Leo one on the forehead, and lastly, Donnie on the lips. "Thank you all so much. I love it! Oh, gotta go! Bye, guys!" Immediately putting it on she ran off with a large smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my gosh! I'm finally done! It took forever! I was so busy this month I barely had time to work on it Dx I tried to shorten it as much as I could so sorry if it feels..rushed. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it and had a Merry Christmas! Tell me how it went and what you all got for Christmas! Ratecomment. All feedback is well appreciated! :D **


	3. New Years

Kara stared down into her apartment from her roof listening to her parents arguing about everything they had witnessed and experienced. "Well..the cat's out of the bag." She sighed softly hugging her knees to her chest. "They'll probably want me to move back to Michigan with my aunt.." She buried her face in her knees not bothering to look up when she heard a soft thud behind her.

Feeling something on her shoulder she glanced over and saw a green hand. Lifting her head up to see who it was, saw it was Donnie with a soft smile but worry in his eyes the others behind him.

"Hey, guys." She said with a warm smile. They all sat around her, Kara leaning against Donnie's shoulder. "So..h-how are your parents taking it?" Donnie asked while putting his arm around her. "Well..." She glanced down at her balcony and sighed. "Not too thrilled I suppose. I'm sure once they calm down and think straight they'll warm up to you guys. Some way to end the year, huh?" She gives a weak laugh but stopped when none of the others responded.

"It's ok, Kara, we know we're different..nothing is going to change that." Leo said softly to her.

"We're mutants. We always will be." Mikey said next.

Kara looked at them all and sighed softly placing her head back on Donnie's shoulder.

When the silence was too much for her she began thinking out loud."..Remember when we first met?"

_Wait, she shook her head and stared in shock at what was next to her. "A turtle?!" She shouted making him glance her way and give her an annoyed look. "Great.." He took out his sais seeing the guy was advancing and charged while yelling a battle cry._

_After a few minutes she squatted down, watching them all leaving to a different room and took this opportunity. She slammed the large, garage looking door open and bolted out of there, running for the exit. Raphael noticed this and glared, already angry and ran after her jumping to tackle her down but she reacted first, jumping up and over him using his shell to leap for the exit. _

_She smiled, almost over the railings that looked like the ones they used for the trains. Not hearing the "Don't let her get away!" for she was too excited about leaving it behind she didn't feel the chain wrap around her, capturing her arms til it was too late. She looked down, gasping as she was pulled back and fell to the floor on her side, by their feet. "Ngh, hey! Let me go! I know my rights as a U.S Citizen!" _

They all chuckled, Raph grinning. "Heh, you were as stubborn as a mule."

Kara laughed and sat up, pointing at him. "Me? Haha, takes one to know one Raphie boy." Both of them were grinning at each other, she remembering the time not only his stubbornness got them into some trouble but his temper as well.

_Raph began talking, his body tense and his hands clenched as he tried to keep his anger in. "We're not gonna hurt you." He said, his voice strained and his face twitching. _

_"Then what do you want, freak?" She glared at the man not liking his attitude. "We got off on the wrong foot last night. Somethings were said and well. We would just like that video back." He gave a weak smile as well as his other brothers. The man gave him a look of 'I'm not buying it' which made Leo nudge Raph who looked away. "Please?" _

_"I'll make it worth your while." Raph began with a grin. "I won't take your head and smash it" Before he could finish Leo grabbed his arm while she giggled behind them_.

_"So the truth comes out." Donnie started as she walked out and looked at the brothers. "You guys think of us as some sort of..'B-Team'." "Heh, good one Doctor Namenstein." Raph said with a smile, looking at them from his comic book. "Well call you the B-Team." "Thanks...wait..hey." Kara crossed her arms at Leo and Raph before walking up to them. _

_"Soo, you're the A-Team, right?" _

_Before they could answer Kara grabbed Leo by his shell and lifted him off his feet and threw him over her shoulder before doing a run jump over Raph and grabbing him by his shell as well and tossing him into the wall, landing perfectly on her feet. _

_"I must be the Solo A+er." _

"But we had some good times though!" Mikey said with a wide smile on his face. Kara laughed and nodded in agreement.

_"And now the kid goes for the world record! Where he will attempt to jump three mutant turtles!" She held in her laughter over hearing Raph say "I can't believe he talked us into this." "Well, you're pretty easy to persuade, specially when you're full." She noted, pointing at all the pizza boxes. He gave her a scowl but looked up hearing Mikey yell, "BOOYAKASHA!" _

_"See, this is the problem with girls. They always take forever." Raph grumbled just as she stepped out. _

_"Now what's that suppose to mean?" She said with her hands on her hips wearing a two piece black bikini with an embedded diamond star above her left breast and waist. She had her cap off and wearing swimming goggles that she pulled over her head keeping her bangs from covering her eyes. _

_The guys eyes popped out of their sockets and she saw blood spurt out from their noses, except for Mikey's, making her jump back in surprise._

_She was watching Mikey who picked up the mask and put it over his face. "Woah. How do the Kraang know you sent your DNA spit to the worldwide thingamajig project?" Mikey asked and when Raph turned to answer he jumped, yelling in surprise seeing the mask. Kara laughed at Raph but winced when he smacked Mikey making the mask fly off. _

Her laugh slowed to a quiet chuckle before her smile disappeared all together. "Of course..there were some bad times.."

_"I won't let you hurt them anymore!" She yelled and began to fight him off using his surprise to her advantage punching his chest plate making dents in it with her gloves as he stumbles backwards before retaliating with his own attacks. _

_She ducked, dodged and stepped back but not without getting a couple hits from him but she didn't let that slow her down as she used her taser every chance she got. _

_He yelled in anger and punched her in the gut but not without releasing his knives into her as they stabbed through her stomach. Her eyes widened, feeling the pain as he lifted her off the ground. She couldn't make a sound, the voice lost at the shock of what had happened. _

_The guys yelled out her name as they rushed towards Shredder, screaming their battlecries. She slowly reached into her pocket, taking out the pepperspray and used it on him making him yell in pain before throwing her to the ground. The guys heard a disturbing crack as she landed on her side motionless._

Placing a hand over her stomach she looked up at the others knowing they were all thinking the same thing and other stuff.

_"Leatherhead! Something else is coming through!" _

_"Not if I can help it." He grabbed Rocky and started walking towards the portal. Kara's eyes widen as she took a step forward. "Farewell, my friends." He said just as he walked through it. _

_"No!" Kara shouted running towards the portal only to have Raph hold her back. _

_"Leatherhead!" Kara and Mikey shouted together just as the portal closed and a shockwave came, throwing them back. She slowly stands up looking at the spot where he was._

_Raph crossed his arms over his chest, not believing what she was saying and took a large step towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the light. "Just tell us what's wrong already!" _

_He immediately let her go as everyone saw what horrible state she was in, april covering her mouth with her hands. She was lucky to still be up and walking. Her mouth turned in a weak smile as her eyes started getting heavy. "Heh..told you I...was...a mess..." She said softly before fainting. Donnie caught her in his arms and had the others help her into his lab so he could get to treating her. Luckily he was able to give her the medical attention she needed as he began working. At least she wasn't in any serious danger of losing her life but she was beaten pretty badly. "Don't worry, Kara. I'll take care of you." _

_"Watch out, Kara! Donnie's been bit-!" Before he could finish his sentence she felt a pair of arms, one wrapping around her waist and the other tilting her head to the side feeling teeth bite down into her exposed neck. _

_Her eyes widened, sweat sliding down the side of her face as she felt the teeth bit down harder each second they stood there, her body not responding to her screaming glanced down looking into Donnie's blackened eyes seeing nothing but darkness and knew that soon that would be her fate. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut, letting her instincts take control over her as she let out a scream and slammed her elbow into his face, knocking him down. She clenched the bite mark seeing it wasn't like the others, hers was red and it had blue veins surrounding that mark as it slowly began to enlarge, the virus slowly making its way down her arm and up her neck. _

She leaned backwards looking over the city noticing the countdown ball was raised and lit up. "Some year, huh?" She smiled softly looking down at her watch. "eleven forty five. Fifteen minutes til midnight." She heard a bang and looked up to see fireworks lighting up in the sky all of them in awe at its beauty.

"Heh, despite the invasion happening people still have time to party." Raph said while getting comfortable as well.

"It's probably their way of forgetting the whole ordeal, starting fresh." Kara said to Raph watching the fireworks.

"You know...you could start fresh..we live dangerous lives..its cause of us you keep running into trouble." Donnie looked down sadly loosening his arm around her making her blink in surprise at what he was saying. "..What are you trying to say, Donnie?"

"I mean, you could forget about us..go about your daily life like a human..safely."

She crossed her arms and glared at him "If you're saying what I think you're saying then you better not. You guys have been the BEST thing to happen in my life!"

"But when you're around us you're vulnerable to many dangers." Donnie said voice full of concern with a slight hint of annoyance at her stubbornness.

"This is New York! It's not the safest place I can be but I'm not some weak little girl. I've been able to fend for myself ever since I met you guys." She continued speaking, now standing up, when she saw him open his mouth to say something. "I'm strong, even stronger than you all combined."

_She glanced to her left seeing Raphael coming out from his room and stood in place, surprised to see someone found the lair. "An intruder!" He yelled before charging at her. She blinked in surprise but grinned remembering she hadn't told him of her 'other identity' and thought she'd have some fun with this._

_She dodged his attack just as the others ran out, hearing their brother yell and saw him attacking a man. "How did he find this place!?" Leo asked a loud before charging forward to help his brother but before he could she threw Raph at him causing them to fall backwards. _

_"BOOYAKASHA!" She heard behind her, hearing the swirling of Mikey's nunchucks and jumped to the side before kicking him on top of his other two brothers making them groan at his added weight. She didn't kick him hard enough to hurt him but still, it was defense. _

_Lastly, it was Donnie's turn. He took out his Bo Staff and she grinned, holding her hand out waving for him to come get her and he charged, holding his staff above his head to strike down. She reached up, grabbing it with one hand before pulling it from his grasp, tossing it to the side, and did a spin kick to his side, knocking him to the ground and pinned him there. _

_She noticed despite the times she had made contact with him that he was unscathed. None of her attacks seemed to effect him and she glared knowing she was going easy on him. "I can't hesitate...he is no longer Master Splinter...not while he's here.." She took a quick glance over at the Rat King before breathing in deeply and letting out a slow sigh. She flexed her fingers, clenching them tightly into a fist and waited for him to strike. _

_As soon as he charged she closed her eyes, letting her other senses take over and "saw" him getting closer. She took a step to the side, dodging his punch and leaned back as she sensed his leg rising for a kick and did a back flip sending him flying with an upper kick. She stood back on her feet and charged as he stumbled back, punching and evading whenever she sensed his attack coming. "I have grown Master...despite your sudden disappearance I never stopped training..I wanted to make you proud because no matter what I will always be a student of Hamato Yoshi!" She snapped her eyes open and punched him across the face, sending him flying into a wall. _

"Look, there's always going to be danger around every corner with every adventure we take but..it's exciting. You guys have shown me a lot of new, different, and exciting things. My life would be boring with out you..I love you guys." She looked at them smiling softly and before she knew it they were all hugging her. She smiled more putting her arms around them all.

Hearing a sudden shout she looked down at her watch. "Oh! They're beginning the countdown! Come on, let's get a closer look!" She smiled excitedly all of them jumping off the rooftop towards the tower whooping and hollering.

Kara's Mother and Father were out on the balcony about to bring her inside when they heard her talking to the mutants. Hearing every word they both looked at each other. After hearing that, what do you think, dear?" Her father asked his wife pulling her into an embrace.

"Oh, hun..I dunno..It's clear she enjoys life here and really loves her..friends. She's growing into such an independent woman."

"I think you and I know what we must do." He smiled softly giving his wife a kiss. She nodded in agreement returning his kiss and looked out the balcony watching the ball slowly reach the bottom changing the lit up numbers from twenty twelve(2012) to twenty thirteen(2013).

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Kara shouted happily at the top of her lungs while throwing her fists in the air and bringing Donnie into a New Year kiss.

Donnie's face exploded into every shade of red possible, smiling goofily, and returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her and dipping her backwards a little.

They guys laughed and hollered at the start of the new year and new possibilities.

_"Ohh, this is gonna be an awesome year." _She said in her mind getting weak ankled from Donnie's kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>This has been the shortest chapter I have done and honestly, I liked it! Considering I wrote it TODAY I think I did a pretty good job. I hope you all have a Happy New Year and enjoy this chapter. I shall resume my original story soon, I promise :) Please ratecomment all feedback is appreciated! :D**


End file.
